


My Doe-eyed Beauty

by MarshField (TheSupremeOne)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeOne/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: Max wants to help Kate, but is now rejected after not being able to help her. Will Kate jump or will Max save her with the help of a spirit friend?





	My Doe-eyed Beauty

Three weeks of being back in Arcadia Bay and life was already traumatic. Max had stayed up for as long as she could, to contemplate over everything that had happened.

"I want to help Kate, but I....." She cut herself off with a yawn.

A lot of things had changed ever since Rachel had started dating Chloe. The most popular girl in school had taken a step down, thus allowing Victoria full rule. She didn't have all the say when Rachel stepped in to calm things down, but she still got her way.

"I really should find out if Kate is telling the truth," she yawned again.

"You seriously should sleep, Max."

The brunette jumped out of her skin. "Holy fuck, Chloe!" she seethed.

The blue haired girl laughed.

"What the hell. I nearly had a heart attack."

Chloe shrugged. "Sorry, Max." She apologised as she dropped down onto her friend’s bed.

"What are you doing here?" Max questioned with a scowl.

Chloe pointed down the hall from her laid position on the bed. "Dana wanted to talk with Rachel about something."

"Oh," Max simply thought.

"You seem troubled," Chloe frowned as she sat up.

"I was....thinking about Kate," the brunette shrugged lightly.

Chloe gave a smile.

"Not in that way," Max scowled.

Chloe threw up her hands. "If you say so,” she smiled.

"Chloe," Max glared.

"Alright, alright, so what's up with her?"

"There's a video going round," Max started.

Chloe snorted. "That Vortex Club bullshit,” she said while dropping back down again.

Max nodded. "I just don't want Kate to do anything stupid."

"Why would you think that?"

"You should see her, Chloe. I've not seen her so depressed. Her mother hates what s...."

"Fuck her parents," Chloe snapped.

Max gave her a look. "I just don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"She always tells me to leave her alone. I don't think she wants to talk to me about it."

"It's not like you've watched the video, right?" Chloe asked, knowing her friend would never do such a thing, but still.

Max shook her head. "I could never."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Chloe reassured.

"Chloe,” someone crossed snapped. 

"Shit," the blue haired girl smirked. "Busted aren’t I."

Rachel stopped in the doorway. "You do know what time it is,” she scowled.

Chloe nodded playfully. "I do."

"Well then, why are you keeping up poor Max?"

Max smiled at her. "It's fine, honestly. I was just going over some last minute notes and such."

"See," Chloe beamed.

Rachel shook her head. "Well, when you're ready.”

Chloe pulled up again with a groan. 

“See you later, Max." Rachel waved.

"It was good to see you, Rachel." Max smiled as she returned the wave.

“Later, Max,” Chloe smiled while following Rachel out.

“See you, Chloe.”

Turning back to her desk, she let out a sigh. "That was different," she thought. 

She carried on doing what she was doing, until she could no longer resist the urge to sleep.

xXx

Waking to find yourself in your dorm, but not quite your dorm was a little distressing as she would come to find. She stood, hearing a noise in the corridor. Heading for the door, her hand instinctively reached for the handle.

"Is this a dream?" she now wondered, feeling as though her body was guiding her.

As soon as the door opened, there stood a large doe. Max looked at the animal, seeing her looking right back at her.

"Whoa, it's like she's staring into my soul." Max thought with a shiver.

The doe turned her head, hooves making faint noises upon the carpet she now walked on before suddenly disappearing through the door up ahead.

"Wait," Max shouted, holding out a hand to stop the animal.

It was too late however, the doe had left her. Max ran to the door, only to find the corridor stretch out miles in front of her.

"What the....?"

She kept on running, hoping to finally make it to the door. Another dorm door opened, Max could just about make out who it was from the distance she was at.

"Kate," she shouted.

The girl turned to look at her. "Don't bother to save me, Max. There's nothing you or the police can do for me."

Those words rang out through her mind, forcing her to recover the conversation they had before.

"I needed more to go on, Kate. They wouldn't be able to help without...."

Kate glared at her before heading out.

"No," Max yelled, running as fast as she could.

The doe that had left her earlier was now standing in front of her. Max slipped all of a sudden, smacking her face hard against the floor.

xXx

She awoke with a groan, rubbing her head.

"Fuck," she hissed, realising she'd fell off her chair.

She pulled herself up, giving the side of her face a good rub.

"That dream was different," she now thought.

She pushed her chair under the desk, watered her plant then looked out the window. Kate was sat on one of the benches, alone. Just as Max turned she thought she saw a doe.

"Am I seeing things?" she thought while rubbing her eyes. "Maybe I should start smoking what Chloe has."

She smiled at the thought, wondering if she'd become a real rebel, nah, not at all.

xXx

Heading outside, put the brunette in another world entirely. It was a harsh one indeed.

"Fucked anymore selfies lately?" Victoria smirked.

"I've not had the time," she retorted.

Victoria just shrugged. "She's so fucking weird."

Taylor and Courtney agreed like her slaves.

"Hey Kate," Max greeted the quiet girl.

"I'd like to be alone right now, Max."

"If this is about what I said yesterday, then...."

"Max, just leave me alone."

Max took the hint and headed off. She pulled out her phone, texting Chloe.

"Hey Max," Warren called out.

"Oh, hey, Warren," she waved.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Max gave a nod.

"You don't seem it," he frowned.

"Lot on my mind," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Anyway, I just thought we could maybe go to......."

Max blanked out at seeing the doe again.

"Earth to Max," Warren waved in front of her.

The brunette shook her head. "Huh, what?" she asked dizzily.

"You totally spaced out on me."

"Oh, sorry, Warren," she sighed. 

"Well, as I was saying."

Max looked to him. "Sorry, Warren, I have to go."

"Yeah, sure, don't let me keep you."

"I'll talk to you soon, promise." She shouted back.

She followed the doe up the grassy back, feeling as though the animal was leading her someplace. She pulled out her camera as soon as the doe stopped, quickly snapping a picture she then slipped it in her bag.

"Thank you little doe," she smiled until feeling slightly dizzy all of a sudden. "Okay, Max, just don't move."

The doe watched her, unfazed by the human’s actions.

"Feeling really light headed."

She swayed finally losing her balance she hit the floor.

xXx

When she awoke, she saw that the sun had finally set. Stars shone brightly in the sky.

She instinctively placed a hand to her head. "What happened to me?" she questioned herself.

Something cold and wet fell to her hand making her look up to see flakes.

"Snow?" she pondered, pulling herself to her feet.

She headed back to the dorms, not at all surprised to see Dana's door still wide open. The girl in question turned from her desk to see who was still up and about.

"Hey, Max, you only just got back in?"

Max headed over to the doorway. "Yeah, I...."

Dana cut her off at seeing her properly now. "What happened to your head?"

"My...oh, I fell."

Dana gave her a look. "Come and sit down, let me look at that."

"Its fine, I can just go clean up in the bathroom."

Dana wouldn’t take no for an answer. She dragged the girl inside and sat her on the bed before cleaning her up.

"Luckily it was just a small scratch. What were you doing?"

"Oh, you know me. I wanted that perfect photo."

"And did you get it?"

Max felt around in her bag, pulling out the photo to hand over.

"Aw, that's cute." Dana cooed.

Max smiled as she looked at the deer.

"You really have an eye for photography."

"Thanks,” Max smiled, “and for cleaning me up."

"Don't mention it," Dana smiled sweetly.

"I should be heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"You sure will," Dana nodded.

Max headed back to her dorm room, noticing Kate had her light on still. She raised her hand to knock, but thought better of it. Kate had made it perfectly clear for her to leave her be.

"Home sweet home," she now sighed as she dropped onto the bed.

xXx

Max had now managed to get to the door, what with the help of the doe. She pushed it open and ran out. A group of people were all standing around outside, pointing up at the roof.

"You think she'll do it?"

"Of course she will."

"Just fucking jump already,” someone shouted up.

"It's alright you'll land in hell."

"Whore,” another laughed.

"Slut,” added another.

"Everyone shut up!" Max yelled, running out to see what they were all gawping at.

"You said you'd help me, Max. You lied."

A sickening thud was then heard as Kate now lay on the concrete ground before her.

xXx

"Kate!" Max yelled, waking to find herself on the floor. "This is getting too much."

She pulled herself up and went to knock on Kate's door.

"Kate is on the roof. I think she's gonna jump!"

Max turned at hearing those words.

"No fucking way. This is not real."

She bolted upstairs, pushing the door open quietly as to not scare Kate.

"Shit," she now cursed at nearly tripping.

Kate turned to her.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Max made a move, causing her friend to take a small step back.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump."

"No, please. Kate, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," the blonde snapped back.

"Kate, please. I want you to come down."

"No. I'm going to jump and you can't stop me."

Max desperately wanted to move, but knew she'd make it worse.

"Please, Kate. What will this accomplish?"

"When I'm dead they can all talk about me as much as they want," she glared.

"You need to be strong. We can get through this," Max pleaded.

"It won't go away and you wouldn't help me. Why should I listen to you now?"

Max could feel a headache coming on. "Just look at who you'd be leaving behind, your sisters and your father."

Kate seemed to take it in, but for some reason she was set on her goal.

"I can't deal with things going on."

Max brought a hand to her head. Her nose was starting to bleed. "Kate, I promise I will help you get through this."

The blonde turned, looking down at what await her.

"You told me you had to gather more proof. You wouldn't help me at all. You don't care about me."

Max fell to one knee, her hand still to her head as she groaned in pain.

"Please, Kate....." She felt weak, her body now betraying her in her moment of need.

The last she remembered was feeling someone take hold of her as she nearly collapsed on the cold snowy roof, along with a blur that quickly ran over to the edge to grab Kate.

“Hold on, Max. You’re going to be alright.”

That voice was so familiar and soothing. “Chloe,” she smiled as she blacked out.

xXx

"I think the hero of Blackhell is waking up.”

Max opened her eyes to be met with the familiar blue of hair.

"Chloe," she tried to speak, her throat dry.

"Hey Max," her old friend smiled.

"Where's Kate?" Max asked, trying to sit up. "Tell me she didn't jump."

"No,” Chloe shook her head. “Rachel grabbed her in time.”

“Seriously glad you were both there,” Max smiled.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, we heard the commotion and rushed back.”

Max sighed as she laid back. “Is Rachel with Kate right now?”

“She is.” 

“I wonder if I can go see her.”

“Doctors want you on bed rest, something about a scan or something.”

Max turned to her. “A scan, what’s wrong with me?”

“No clue,” Chloe shrugged, reaching for the cup of water. "Here, you sound like shit."

Max smiled. "Thanks, I feel like shit."

Max took a slip before lying back again. 

“I’ll stay with you for as long as it takes for you to get out of this place. Hate being here, you know?”

Max frowned. “Something happen?”

Chloe sighed, hanging her head. “Yeah, Rachel was stabbed. I had to bring her in, ever since then I’ve done nothing but look out for her.”

“Oh,” Max thought, utterly shocked. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, it’s not something you bring up all the time.”

Just then the door opened and in stepped Rachel. 

“How are you feeling, Max?” she asked worriedly. 

Chloe sat back in her chair. 

“Feeling alright,” Max smiled. “Thank you for saving Kate, I couldn’t....”

“Hey, you did save her. I just helped her down,” Rachel reassured her.

“Really, I...”

“Yeah, Kate was worried when you passed out. Rachel made sure she didn’t slip,” Chloe added.

“I...I didn’t know she...”

“She wants to come see you as soon as they’ve done questioning her,” Rachel frowned.

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t see why they need to pester her so soon.”

Rachel squeezed her shoulder, remembering the time when she was in here and the questions started up.

“Sorry, ladies, but we just need to take Max her for a scan. She won’t be long,” a nurse interrupted.

The two nodded and waited for Max to return. When she did it was with good news.

xXx

As the weeks passed, Max had started having less headaches as she came to realise it was a sort of power that had taken over her to help protect Kate. Luckily, the Marsh family had allowed Kate to stay at school with her friend and lover. Max had made sure to take very good care of her. 

"Nice photos there, Max." Victoria smiled from Kate’s doorway.

Blackwell had changed drastically after the whole Vortex Club video as well as Nathan and Mark being found out. 

"Thanks, but I can't compete with yours.” Max shrugged.

"That's because I'm way better than you," Victoria smirked. "Just kidding, you should give me some pointers sometime."

Max nodded. "I'd love to."

Victoria left feeling rather good about herself with that. Max turned back around, seeing Kate hard at something on the paper in front of her.

"This is a keeper," she smiled, snapping a photo of her lover.

Kate turned to her. "Maybe I could take one of you for a change," she asked.

Max shrugged. "Why not," she thought, posing for a shot.

Kate took the photo and stuck it in her book.

"Is this your new book?" Max asked.

Kate nodded. "What do you think?"

Max looked to the title. "My Doe-eyed Beauty," she read, smiling at the photo on the front.

"This is amazing and cute. Maybe you should read it to me."

Kate smiled as she shut her dorm door. Max now lay on her bed. However, not as most people saw her, but as her lover would only get to see her, as a bright eyed doe. Kate grabbed the book as she snuggled back against her furry friend and read.

"This is the story of a girl. A girl who thought the world was against her. However, what she didn't know was that there was a true friend behind her all the way. This friend had come to her many times to help, but not in the way she knew, for she was there in another form, the form of a doe."

Max nuzzled into her at this, making Kate stroke and pet her.


End file.
